Cuestionario
by KJ Flet
Summary: Te buscan una casa, cuando esta no funciona, vuelves al sistema para que te busquen otra, y así, cada vez que no funciona,Para una pequeña que vive esperando, este ir y venir se convierte en su mayor conflicto, sin embargo, con la llegada de un completo desconocido para ella todo cambiara. ¿Encontrará finalmente un lugar al que pueda llamar "su hogar" ? (MensiónYaoi)
1. ¿Qué es el sistema & cómo funciona?

**Este es mi primer Fic de Magi (:**

**Advertencias:**

**Universo Alterno: **La historia se encuentra independiente de lo que es el mundo de "MAGI" lo único que hice fue tomar los personajes de la historia y meterlos un poco a lo que podría llamarse "el mundo real"

**Mención Yaoi: **La historia gira entorno a Morgiana, pero aun así, se verán involucradas algunas parejas del ámbito homosexual. (HombrexHombre)

**Definiciones:** Como este Fic está basado en algunas verdades del mundo, me tomare la libertad de usar definiciones política-religiosa para algunas cosas. (_El uso de la religión se tomara de un punto politeísta) _

_**Sumary: **_Te buscan una casa, cuando esta no funciona, vuelves al sistema para que te busquen otra, y así, cada vez que no funciona, cuestiones que parecen sencillas representan eventos más complejos de lo que muchos llegan a comprender. Para una pequeña que vive esperando, este ir y venir se convierte en su mayor conflicto, sin embargo, con la llegada de un completo desconocido para ella todo cambiara. ¿Encontrará finalmente un lugar al que pueda llamar "su hogar"?

**Magi no me pertenece, el contexto de esta obra es el que es de mi propiedad **

**Agradecimientos:** A Ritsuko por ayudarme con el Sumary, a mi Hermana mayor por editar el texto ,darme algunas ideas, y decidir acompañarme con este proyecto.

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**Pregunta No. 1: **

**¿Qué es el sistema &amp; cómo funciona?**

Te buscan una casa, cuando esta no funciona, vuelves al sistema para que te busquen otra, y así, cada vez que no funciona hasta que se encuentre algún candidato para cuidar del infante completamente, cuestiones que parecen sencillas pero representan eventos más complejos de lo que muchos llegan a comprender pero para una pequeña que vive esperando, este ir y venir se convierte en su mayor conflicto.

Aterrada debajo de su cama, mientras la voz del director retumbaba en su cabeza, esperaba que sus padres temporales de ya 2 años no la encontraran, no porque no los quisiera o les guardara odio, no era capaz de mantener en su ser tal sentimiento pues no conocía algo mejor, solo se trataba de un estatus que no era algo que se pudiera desear para vivir, Morgiana solo conocía la vida en el sistema los primeros 3 años de su vida, eran confusos, pero a los 5 sabía que había ingresado al SISTEMA. Estuvo en el centro solo unos 4 años, a los 11 empezó a vivir con familias temporales, la primera solo se encargó de ella unos meses, y ahora estaba con ellos, no se consideraba una persona desagradecida, pero tenía el sentimiento de que "podría merecer algo más". La casa, era bonita, bueno, era un departamento, pero estaba ordenado, ella no era muy estricta, ni el tampoco, pero, cuando discutían entre ellos, ella siempre terminaba en la pelea, las primeras veces fue difícil, pero ahora, unos cuantos golpes no eran nada, sabía que si obedecía no sería castigada y le gustaba no estar castigada. Un día, el trabajador social tuvo que ir a buscarla, ya que los dos años del "contrato" habían terminado, por lo que regresaría al sistema y esperaría una nueva familia, y esperaba de verdad fuera una mejor. Se gritaba en silencio "Me gustaría una casa, no importa su tamaño, me gustaría un hogar, que al llegar a casa de la escuela escuche una dulce voz decir "bienvenida" que por las noches me dé un beso al dormir, que cuiden mis sueños y arropen mi cuerpo durante el frio, quiero un cuento de hadas, solo uno, solo una vez, que me acune por la noche, escuchar esa voz diciendo "Ten un lindo día" no quiero lujos, ni muchos juguetes, quiero un par de brazos que me abracen cuando mi día sea gris y me reconforten diciendo "Todo estará bien" y que de verdad lo crean." Tal vez, sea mucho pedir –pensaba-, así que se limitaba a sus pensamientos y no lo pediré en voz alta, siempre se puede seguir imaginando…

Cuando sus cosas estuvieron en una maleta, se acercó a sus tutores temporales, se despidió y les agradeció, aunque algo en ella no quería, esta agradecida. Goltas, el trabajador social, la llevo a la oficina del Señor Jamil, encargado de su caso, sentada frente a ese inmenso escritorio, esperaba que aquel hombre apareciera, mientras que aquel trabajador, que poco a poco había creado una conexión con ella, le decía, que a partir de ese día su vida cambiaria, lo cual solo la estaba dejándola con más dudas, ¿a qué se refería? ¿Qué era lo que le esperaba?, Jamil entro a la oficina con unos papeles, y de pronto dijo algo, algo que la dejo en un estado catatónico.

"No más familias temporales para ti Morgiana"- No parecía estar jugando con ella, el hombre sonrió al verla en un estado paralizado- "Esta persona fue notificada hoy, después de algunas investigaciones, por fin, después de casi 8 años ¡encontré a otro Fanalis…!- Podía oírlo, pero se sentía muy alejada- "Cuando reciba su carta, iras a Tokio a conocer a Masrur".

Si el SISTEMA funciona así, de casa en casa hasta no tener que mantener a tantos niños en casas hogar u orfanatos, Morgiana lo había entendido hace tiempo, pero ahora tenía una pregunta, una que probablemente sería de las más importantes en su cuestionario…

¿Quién es Masrur?

_**¿Quién es Masrur?**_

_11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111_

_Aquí termina algo así como "El prólogo" y primer capítulo de "Cuestionario" Acepto críticas y sugerencias_

_Gracias_


	2. ¿Quien es Masrur?

**Perdón por tardar.**

**Les dejo la pregunta numero 2**

**Magi No me pertenece, solo el contexto de esta historia.**

**2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**¿Quién es Masrur?**

No importaba que tan asustada estuviera, no había marcha atrás, y ella quería intentarlo, quería comprobar ¿Qué podía perder? El miedo seguía ahí ¿y si a Masrur ella no le agradaba? ¿Y si era una mala persona? ¿Y si…?

Goltas estaba con ella, sosteniendo tenuemente su mano, mientras caminaban por los pasillos rumbo a la salida, ese día por la mañana había llegado la carta de Masrur, donde aceptaba cuidar de ella. El simple hecho de saber que había aceptado el cuidarla, fue realmente maravilloso.

-No te quedaras con él para siempre, lo pondremos a prueba una semana ¿te parece? Goltas ira a verte después de ese tiempo, y dependiendo lo que digas tú y él, veremos en que procede.- La vos de Jamil la saco de su pensamiento, ya habían llegado a la entrada.

-Bien…-Dijo no muy segura, subió su simple maleta, con sus posiciones y después ella subió al auto. Quería verse bien ese día, así que, se puso su vestido favorito, de un tono rosa durazno, que combinaba con su cabello y ojos, no era un vestido exagerado, tenía algunos encajes, no era muy esponjoso, de mangas largas por el frio y cuello en "U" unas orejeras color blanco y botas del mismo color. Su cabello corto y suelto. Goltas le había dicho que se veía como una princesa.

-Te hablare un poco de Masrur mientras llegamos a Tokio- comenzó Jamil a contarle, sentad a su lado en el asiento trasero del coche- Masrur tiene 19, aún le faltan 2 años para poder tener tu custodia, pero, solo estas conociéndolo, me quedare con tu custodia mientras ¿bien?- Morgiana no evito sonreír ante aquello, Jamil estaba haciendo algo incorrecto para que ella conociera a un pariente- Estudia en la Universidad de Tokio, tiene un buen expediente, y tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo, el cual no nos supo explicar bien, aunque creo que tiene algo que ver con un restaurante. Vive en una pequeña casa entre los suburbios de Kioto, nos dirigimos hacia allá, bueno hasta ahora, eso es lo que se de él, aun que, cuando hable por teléfono con él, no me podía creer que tuviera 19, suena una persona muy seria-

Paso un pequeño periodo de tiempo para que pararan frente a una pequeña casa color roble y blanco, con un pequeño jardín lleno de plantas y césped, Morgiana miro la casa un momento, era pequeña, pero era muy bonita, tan concentrada estaba viendo los detalles, que no noto que Jamil y Goltas ya estaban fuera, frente al portón de aquella casa, salió corriendo del auto, dejando sus cosas dentro por la carrera, acercándose, al final fue Goltas quien tomo su maleta, y se acercaron a la puerta, su protector se encargó de tocar la puerta con 3 sencillos golpes, después, esperaron.

La puerta se abrió, Morgiana le miro, era algo, ligeramente más bajo que Goltas, pero alto, se veía fuerte, su cabello, rojo-rosado igual que ella, sus ojos también, tenía una mirada seria, y vestía unos vaqueros azules y un suéter blanco ligero, paso sus ojos entre los 3 deteniéndose en ella.

"_Aquí es cuando todo se define Morgiana, no tengas miedo" _Pensó, levanto su mano y tomo aire- Hola, soy Morgiana- saludo, muy seria, esperando.

-Yo soy Masrur….-devolvió el saludo, tomando ligeramente la mano de la menor- mucho gusto Morgiana…- Su voz, era fuerte, pero no severa

-Todo bien a partir de aquí, ¿te molesta si vemos la casa?- Jamil rompió aquella escena, Masrur asintió, dando paso a que entraran, e indicó a Goltas dejar las cosas de la menor en la entrada, por un pequeño pasillo llegaron a la Sala, después estaba una barra, con 2 sillas altas para comer en ella, y la cocina, una cocina pequeña pero perfectamente equipada, había un ventanal que era una puerta para salir a un pequeño patio, no había cortinas que no dejaran ver lo perfectamente cortado que estaba el jardín, por la derecha, tras la cocina había otro camino, Masrur indico que era el área de lavandería, llevándolos al 2do pido, por una escalera en leve espiral, había 4 puertas arriba. La 1ra era una oficina, Masrur explico que en ella se dedicaba a hacer sus tareas, y que estudiaba arquitectura, después estaba el baño, Morgiana incluso se enamoró de este, era grande, la casa por fuera se veía pequeña, pero por dentro no tanto como ella imagino, el baño tenía una tina, una ducha aparte con caja de cristal borroso, la taza, el lavamanos amplio con un espejo de 3 caras y aun así quedaba algo de espacio, todo perfectamente ordenado y en colores claros, blanco y perla. Pronto la que sería la habitación de Morgiana, esta estaba ligeramente vacía, solo había una cama simple.

-No te conozco, así que no quise decorar nada, creo que podríamos hacerlo- cuando lo dijo, los 3 giraron a verlo- ¿o tal vez no?- dudo el mayor, Morgiana sonrió ligeramente

-Eso suena genial- dijo ella feliz, la 4ta habitación era la de Masrur, pero nadie quiso meterse más personalmente con el sujeto, por lo que Jamil dijo que así estaba bien.

Morgiana se despidió de esas dos personas, y Masrur los acompaño a la puerta, se quedó admirando la sala, estaba cerca del sofá, pero no sabía si debía sentarse o no, en la sala, debajo en sus pies había una alfombra color rojo, que hacía que el color negro de los sillones se viera más hermoso, y era cómoda, sus pies descalzos lo aseguraban. Escucho a Masrur volver, y se miraron

"_No sé porque pero, aun que nos vemos por prolongados momentos, no me siento intimidada, solo, lo veo, como si nos comunicáramos, me ve y algo en él me hace sentir extraña, es un cálido sentimiento, cuando termino de mirarme, siguió caminando hasta la cocina, y abrió el refrigerador, lo escuche preguntarme si tenía hambre, y yo asentí con mi cabeza, me miro hacerlo y siguió en la cocina, me acerque por la barra, sentándome en una de las sillas color madera, y le mire preparar algo, son como las 10 am de un sábado, perfecto para almorzar…"_

Frente a Morgiana había un plato perfectamente variado, un Omelet, frutas cubiertas de yogurt, una tarta de pan, y aun lado un vaso con jugo de Naranja, y al frente, un gemelo y una taza de Café.

El silencio, ese silencio, no era del todo incomodo pero aun así, estaba almorzando con un completo desconocido.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y ella giro alerta, fue entonces cuando un hombre de baja estatura, cabellos canos, piel blanca cubierta en su cara por pecas levemente marcadas; vestía unos entubados verdes y una camisa blanca, se acercó algo molesto

-Son las 10 am y el idiota de tu jefe no se ha aparecido ¿sabes dónde est…- se quedó callado al ver a la niña, después al otro

-Morgiana, Jafar, Jafar, Morgiana- les presento, secamente comenzando su almuerzo, Jafar sonrió y Morgiana rápidamente noto, que posiblemente esa era una de las personas más amables que nunca le habían sonreído.

Estuvieron como media hora en lo que era la cocina y comedor, tomando el almuerzo, y Jafar hablaba con Morgiana sobre trivialidades

-Masrur ya debemos irnos- Publico el de cabellos canos, miro a Morgiana- No veo porque no puedas llevarla por hoy, no creo que quiera quedarse sola-

-Yo quería pedir el día- Cuando Masrur dijo eso se sintió un silencio, Jafar giro de Masrur a Morgiana

-¿No te gustaría conocer donde trabaja Masrur?- le pregunto ignorando al otro- de verdad necesito que Masrur vaya a trabajar… ¿podrías hacerlo por mí?- Morgiana sonrió contestando levemente "Suena divertido"

¿Cómo sería el lugar llamado SINDRIA?

**22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado, Se aceptan criticas (:**

**Tengan un buen día.**

_**Gracias a:**_

_**Camitsune por sus críticas y apoyarme con el proyecto**_

_**Fridiis por darme algunas ideas y corregir la redacción.**_


	3. ¿Cómo sería el lugar llamado SINDRIA?

_**Por fin el cap 3, lo siento me enreda el tiempo. Gracias por sus comentarios.**_

_**3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**_

¿Cómo sería el lugar llamado SINDRIA?

Masrur subió a cambiarse de ropa, dejándola con Ja´far. Que le sonreía casi todo el tiempo, la persona más amable, se ha dicho.

-Bueno Morgiana, se te siente muy callada, igualita a Masrur, como se nota que sos parientes, se parecen mucho- comento el chico, ella bajo la cabeza- No es algo malo, la verdad me agrada, Mas es una monada de chico desde que le conozco y mira que le conozco desde que los dos éramos unos críos- Los rosados ojos se posaron sobre él- Le conocí en el sistema si ese esa es tu pregunta, si, estuve en el sistema también, aun que Salí rápidamente, larga historia, al final supe apreciar el silencio de Masrur, siempre era reconfortante su simple compañía en ese tiempo, demasiado maduro para ser menor.- conto Morgiana sonrió un poco, encontrando otra razón para admirar a su nuevo protector temporal- De cualquier manera, también me gustaría que contaras conmigo si cualquier cosa pasa- Ja´far saco de su bolsillo su cartera, sacando una cartera- Este es mi número de oficina- se acercó a una mesa a alcanzar una pluma comenzando a escribir

-No creo que sea necesario- se apresuró a decir la chica, el peliblanco termino y le ofreció la tarjeta

-Nunca está de más prevenir preciosa- volvió a sonreír, como dije, la persona más amable

Escucharon a alguien bajar las escaleras, Masrur traía unos entubados blancos y un suéter holgado color beish y unas botas negras gruesas, les miro un momento, y miro a Ja´far aun con la tarjeta, se acercó a tomarla él y dejarla en la mesa, frunció el ceño un poco

-Nunca está de más prevenir…-repitió aun sonriendo- ¿nos vamos?-

Masrur tomo la chaqueta de Morgiana ayudándola a ponérsela, salieron y subieron al auto de Ja´far, un Sentra color gris. El camino fue callado, bueno en parte, ya que la música se hacía de fondo.

Llegaron a un estacionamiento, Ja´far se aparcó en un lugar, estaba cerrado y solo había unos tres autos, el peliblanco se giró a ella aun en el auto

-Morgiana, Masrur y yo te dejaremos en la cocina mientras resolvemos algo ¿Esta bien?- pregunto, el más grande salió del auto, abriéndole la puerta a la menor, la chica asintió.

Entraron por un pasillo al rustico edificio, el camino les llevo a una cocina muy grande: Perfectamente equipada, no había nadie ahí

-No tardo- le dijo Masrur a la chica- solo no te salgas ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si alguien te pregunta dile que vienes con nosotros- Le recomendó Ja´far, entonces estos se retiraron.

Morgiana se quedó a mirar la cocina y conto todo a su alrededor: 4 estufas, 2 parrillas 6 mesas, estantes con: Sartenes espátulas, 50 cuchillos diferentes y 8 de cada uno. Vasos, Platos, Cucharas, Tenedores, Saleros Azucareros, tazas, copas, y 2 puertas cerradas con candados pero adivino que era donde guardaban comida. La puerta por la que Masrur se fue con Ja´far daba a una escalera espirar. Y Abría otras dos de madera con ventanas pequeñas y redondas. La curiosidad la invadió; al abrir la puerta confirmo la magnitud de ese lugar. Era hermoso. No era súper elegante, pero tampoco común, La alfombra a sus pies era color rojo vino y las mesas cada una con un mantel blanco y encima un segundo mantel más pequeño color verse oliva. Ventanas cerradas en cortinas igual verdes con hermosos bordados dorados.

Admiro el lugar debían ser 3 pisos de restaurante y en el centro hacia arriba un hermoso traga luz transparente donde las nubes se veían hermosas. En el suelo, solo en ese lugar, bajo el tragaluz un escenario de madera donde, en su centro descansaba un micrófono.

Para una niña él no salir del lugar, era una invitación para explorarlo, así que, lo hizo, subió por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, donde encontró un bar muy típico y gracioso a su parecer, estaba forrado como en madera y cuando salto en el suelo lo confirmo, encontró una escalera más, por la que subió, la azotea era otro piso donde podrías comer, era hermosa, las mesas transparentes, encontró un ascensor, y regreso al 2do piso, que era como el primer piso, pero sin centro, se puso a caminar y correr entre las mesas de terciopelo blanco y seda olivo, bajo una vez más al primer piso, y miro el micrófono una vez más , tal vez habría música en vive en aquel lugar

-Hermoso ¿no te parece?- La menor giro con fuerza, encontrándose a un hombre en la entrada, cerrando tras él, unos vaqueros azul oscuro con una camisa celeste, un suéter color caqui, botas y bufanda café roble. Su largo y raro cabello morado estaba atado en una coleta baja

Ambos estaban ahora sentados en una mesa, mirándose detenidamente, sin decir nada hasta que el mayor se presentó.

-Yo soy Sinbad, y tú debes ser la pariente de Masrur- ella asintió- Marcela…-

-Morgiana-

-Casi, bueno Mariana, que te parece mi restaurante- Sus ojos no habían movido la vista del otro, era una guerra silenciosamente declarada.

-Es muy lindo- dijo la pequeña en contestación- y mi nombre es Morgiana-

-Como sea Miranda-

¡AHÍ ESTAS! SOLO DEJA QUE TE PILLE REY TONTO – La voz de Ja´far hizo eco en toda la sala, ninguno giro a verlo, estaban centrados en su batalla, aunque Morgiana si pensó en lo gracioso que debía verse esa persona tan tierna gritando, les escucharon acercarse-¿ y ahora que haces?-

-Le enseño a María que puedo ganarle en miras- Respondió Sinbad con una sonrisa despreocupada

-Su nombre es Morgiana- Resoplo Masrur antes de que la misma chica se quejara

-Pueden pelear después, que hay mucho papeleo que terminar arriba Sin- El peliblanco jalo al otro a donde la cocina, dejando a los otros dos solos en el enorme salón, Morgiana volvió a mirar el escenario

¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- La chica volvió su atención a Masrur- Ahora que Sinbad apareció Ja´far no tendrá problema en que salga hasta que den las 6 y tengamos que abrir, así que… ¿quieres hacer algo?-

No era que no quisiera hacer nada, sino que era demasiado tímida como para elegir algo por sí sola, así que solo callo y bajo su mirada sin decir nada, aun así Masrur camino hacia la salida principal, abriéndola, ella solo le siguió, cuando miro hacia afuera pudo ver el centro de la ciudad, que era donde estaba sentado el restaurante, había muchas tiendas por ahí

-Podemos empezar la decoración de tu habitación- La chica sonrió siguiendo al otro


	4. ¿Qué hacer en las compras?

**Advertencias:**

**Universo Alterno: **La historia se encuentra independiente de lo que es el mundo de "MAGI" lo único que hice fue tomar los personajes de la historia y meterlos un poco a lo que podría llamarse "el mundo real"

**Mención Yaoi: **La historia gira entorno a Morgiana, pero aun así, se verán involucradas algunas parejas del ámbito homosexual. (HombrexHombre)

**Definiciones:** Como este Fic está basado en algunas verdades del mundo, me tomare la libertad de usar definiciones política-religiosa para algunas cosas. (_El uso de la religión se tomara de un punto politeísta) _

_**Sumary: **_Te buscan una casa, cuando esta no funciona, vuelves al sistema para que te busquen otra, y así, cada vez que no funciona, cuestiones que parecen sencillas representan eventos más complejos de lo que muchos llegan a comprender. Para una pequeña que vive esperando, este ir y venir se convierte en su mayor conflicto, sin embargo, con la llegada de un completo desconocido para ella todo cambiara. ¿Encontrará finalmente un lugar al que pueda llamar "su hogar"?

**Magi no me pertenece, el contexto de esta obra es el que es de mi propiedad **

**Agradecimientos:** A Ritsuko por ayudarme con el Sumary, a mi Hermana mayor por editar el texto, darme algunas ideas, y decidir acompañarme con este proyecto. &amp; Gracias por los comentarios y Favs, animan a uno a seguir subiendo la historia (:

¿Qué hacer en las compras?

Caminaron un rato, ya había muchas tiendas abiertas, entraron a la primera, era de pintura, estuvieron viendo tonos, muchos, a Morgiana le llamaron la atención el rosa, el perla y el coral, fue cuando Masrur saco un pequeño cuaderno de la pequeña bolsa que cargaba y dibujo algo para ella

-Podemos usar los 3 colores- Le mostro la hoja, que tenía un diseño de líneas, ella le miro, se marearía en un cuarto lleno de líneas- podemos ponerlas de un metro hacia abajo, y el demás espacio en un solo color liso- una perfecta idea, que se haría realidad, compraron los tres colores, y además Masrur compro un color celeste más pequeño que las otras cubetas. Regresaron al Restaurante a dejar las latas, así no tendrían que estar cargándolas, y volvieron a sus asuntos de compra.

Esta vez visitaron una tienda de muebles, fue unánime la elección en muebles, serian blancos, la cama ya era de ese color, solo consiguieron un respaldo y muebles de recamara, que enviarían a la dirección de Masrur en una horas, después fueron a una librería, por elección del más grande, donde de igual manera empezaron a observar los libros.

Se separaron, Masrur veía libros de arquitectura y ella se paseaba por otros estantes en busca en algo digno de sus 13 años, encontró algunos que llamaron su atención, pero, no sabría cómo pedirlos, nunca había pedido algo en su vida, aun así tomo el libro en sus manos y camino, al dar la vuelta choco con un chico, ambos cayeron y los libros que llevaban con ellos también.

-Lo siento- se disculpó ella rápido

-No, yo lo siento, no debí correr, mi culpa- Morgiana le miro, su cabello era de un extraño negro azul, pero algo cautivo sobre todo su atención, su ojo izquierdo tenía una cicatriz enorme, vestía unos jeans oscuros y una camisa de cuadros negro y gris, el chico tomo los libros- ¿Las mil y una noches?- Dijo leyendo el título que la chica había elegido- es un buen libro señorita-

-Mi nombre es Morgiana- se presento

-Hakuryuu, Hakuryuu Ren- levanto la mano entregando el libro- Mucho gusto señorita Morgiana- dibujo una amable sonrisa

-Bueno ya, ahora pregúntale si se quiere casar contigo- se burlón un chico más o menos de su edad, de largos cabellos rosa claro, bestia un pescador y una playera verde que ponía "soy culpable" en rojo y una gorra color crema con verde esmeralda

-KOUHA!- chillo el de cabello oscuro, el otro chico rio un poco, y les quito el libro

-Sabes, no deberías leer esto- le conto, Morgiana frunció el ceño- Dile a alguien que te lo lea- aconsejo con una sonrisa traviesa- es más divertido de ese modo- abrió el libro- tu nombre aparece en este por cierto, Morgiana-chan…-puso el libro en la cabeza de Morgiana- Yo soy Ren Kouha, fue un placer- sonrió.

La actitud fue un tanto grosera, pero, a Morgiana no le pareció que el chico lo hiciera por malo, parecía más, como si fuera así

-debo disculpar a mi primo- el de la marca en la cara hizo una referencia- espero nos veamos de nuevo señorita Morgiana- se fue siguiendo al otro- ESPERAME!-

Morgiana les observo irse, en la casa hogar, nunca quiso relacionarse con los demás, porque sabía que si creaba lazos, después sería difícil salir de ese lugar.

Masrur apareció junto a ella, y miro el libro que la chica tenía en las manos, y se lo quito de las manos, Morgiana miro como el mayor volvía a dejar el libro en el estante, y bajo la mirada, entonces sintió la mano de un tutor en su barbilla

-Tengo ese libro en casa- le explico, y siguieron viendo libros, al final Morgiana saco otro libro llamado "Casa de muñecas" regresaron al restaurante después de un tiempo, ya serían las 2 de la tarde.

-MASRUR VEN PARA ACA- se escuchó el grito de una voz desconocida para Morgiana, Masrur dejo los libros en una mesa y miro a la niña

"No te muevas de aquí" no fueron necesarias las palabras, de un momento a otro, ella estaba sola.

Mientras el otro se aparecía, ella se dedicó a mirar uno de los folletos de las tiendas de muebles, para darse alguna idea de cómo decorarían su habitación.

-Tío Sinbad!- La puerta principal se abrió de par en par dejando entrar a un niño pequeño de cabello azul, él ni siquiera le prestó atención a Morgiana y entro a la cocina, tras el entro un rubio, que la miro un momento

-Buenas tardes- saludo el otro, le sonrió y siguió al niño de hace un momento después una persona grande de cabellos verde militar, se detuvo al verla.

-¿y tú eres?- pregunto rudamente, Morgiana se quedó pasmada, incluso amenazada- te hice una pregunta niña-

-Ella es Morgiana- Dijo Ja´far apareciendo- Masrur la está cuidando Drakon, y no creo que te guste que él te escuche hablarle de esa manera- La voz del chico cano fue amable, pero el mayor, simplemente se fue ligeramente intimidado- Te llevare a casa, Masrur me pidió que lo hiciera, tardara un poco ¿está bien?- Morgiana asintió

El camino a casa estaba siendo aburrido

-Entonces ¿Cómo será tu habitación?- pregunto para sacar plática el chico, y de hecho fue una pregunta perfecta.

-Masrur-san tuvo la genial idea de pintar las paredes de 3 colores, me gustó la idea- comenzó a hablar emocionada, Ja´far sonrió al escucharla, ya que se había comportado muy retraída desde el inicio- Compramos muebles blancos, que llevaran a casa, y libros – dijo mostrándole uno con una sonrisa- y también algunos cojines y sobrecamas, fue muy divertido-

-Me alegra- los ojos del otro no se apartaban del camino, pero aun así Morgiana sabía que le estaba escuchando- Sin me pidió que pasara a una tienda a comprar algo ¿me acompañas?-

Terminaron llegando a una tienda departamental, estaban entre ropa para caballero, Ja´far buscaba entre los trajes alguno para su jefe Después de tanto buscar eligió uno, y se decidieron por salir, aunque, el de pecas detuvo su andar frente a la ropa de niñas

-Creo que te debo un regalo de bienvenida, y Sin una disculpa- dijo sonriendo, jalado a la menor a probarse ropa.

"_Es divertido, nunca había salido de compras de esta manera, elegimos un conjunto, me lo mido y se lo muestro a Ja´far-san y él me sonríe diciéndome como se ve en mí, solo eh visto en la televisión lo que es salir de compras con tu mamá, pero, creo que puede ser algo muy similar, la diferencia es, que Ja´far no es mi mamá y no es una mujer…fuera de eso, es increíble"_

Ambos salieron llenos de bolsas, y algunas personas se les quedaban viendo al pasar, cuando llegaron a casa, dejaron caer todas las bolsas en la sala

-Tengo hambre- anuncio Ja´far abriendo el Refrigerador de Masrur, a Morgiana le pareció gracioso, ya que el chico había entrado como si esa fuese su casa- ¿Tienes hambre?- ella meneo la cabeza dudando- me alegra que no mucha por que la cocina no es lo mío-

Comieron un sándwich, fue entonces que tocaron el timbre, y al salir, eran las compras de muebles y más cosas que había comprado con Masrur. Llenaron el pasillo del 2do piso de muebles, apenas se podía pasar por ahí.

La puerta se escuchó abrir, ambos bajaron, y el dueño de la casa estaba guardando los ingredientes del emparedado que Ja´far había preparado para ambos.

-Llegaron las cosas de la habitación de Morgiana- comunico el albino para ir a la puerta- le llevo su traje a Sin, le he comprado un regalo, diviértanse, te quiero a las 6 e Sindria, hasta luego Morgiana!- salió de la casa

Masrur negó un poco y miro a la niña, después camino hacia arriba, y como un pollito la pequeña le siguió, entraron a la ahora vacía habitación, Masrur trajo la pintura, recipientes, rodillos y brochas.

Comenzaron con la parte de arriba, en color rosa coral, Morgiana nunca había pintado una pared, por lo que Masrur le enseño a hacerlo correctamente, en un mismo patrón, de arriba hacia abajo, al terminar toda la parte de arriba a aceptación de un metro abajo de las 4 paredes, tomaron un descanso, eran las 4 ya, bajaron a preparar la comida, que consistió en Onigiris y pollo agridulce estilo chino.

-¿Cocinas en el restaurante?- pregunto la chica, ya que ambas comidas del día habían sido muy exquisitas y la mataba la curiosidad

-No- Morgiana le miro, esperando continuara, pero él solo metió más comida en su boca, por lo que se rindió – No somos mucho personal además de las mecerás, por lo que cambiamos a menudo de posiciones-

-comprendo- después de comer, siguieron con el trabajo de pintura, fue divertido, no como lo general, llenarse de pintura, pero terminaron. Ahora esperarían que se secara. Quedo algo de pintura perla, así que Masrur le dijo a la pequeña que llenara sus manos, entonces la cargo, y en un punto alto de la habitación, marco sus manos.

-Anda ahora a bañar que iremos a Sindria – La menor asintió y bajo por su maleta, después entro al baño con ella, Masrur entro a su oficina.

Cerro la puerta con candado por costumbre, y miro el lindo baño, tomaría una ducha, son más rápidas, mientras lo hacía escucho como en la habitación de junto se escuchaba música, al terminar de bañarse, y peinar su cabello se paró frente a la puerta, donde aún se escuchaba Música, y toco, la música paro y la puerta se abrió. Morgiana ahora vestía uno de los conjuntos que Ja´far le había comprado, unos mayones color negro y un blusón color mate de mancas largas y su cabello suelto, Masrur pasó su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña saliendo, cerrando tras él.

-Ahora yo me bañare, espera abajo.- dijo entrando a el baño, la chica bajo, como le habían dicho, entonces puso más detalle en el ventanal, y se acercó, abriendo la puerta, dejando entrar el aire frio dentro de casa, salió a mirar las plantas, algunas flores, y un árbol aún muy pequeño, se quedó ahí un momento, era muy relajante, sonrió mientras se sentaba en el suelo a mirar todo desde abajo.

-¿Te gusta?- La voz de Masrur cambio la página del silencio, entonces ella giro y le miro, vestía unos jeans azul y un suéter ligero amarillo y blanco, regalando una pequeña sonrisa, que contestaba con afirmación la pregunta- Es tiempo de irnos-

Morgiana fue por una chaqueta y al bajar, el otro también traía una y un casco en la mano que le ofreció. Ella nunca había subido a una motocicleta, y ahí estaba una, donde Masrur ya estaba arriba esperándola, ella había tomado el casco, el mayor le ayudo a ponérselo y la sentó frente a él, ya que atrás le daba algo de miedo que la pequeña callera. La miro un momento "¿lista?" era lo que decían sus ojos, ella le miro afirmando con su rosa mirada. Emprendieron marcha

"_Al principio me aterre, pero, sentía el calor de Masrur detrás de mí, dándome tranquilidad, seguridad, fue interesante, y a la larga, divertido"_

Siguiente cap: ¿Cómo reconoces a un amigo?...

Gracias por leer.


	5. ¿Como reconoces a un amigo?

Bueno ya saben, Magi no me pertenece lo que implica la descripción de los personajes descritos, fuera de la apariencia y nombre de los personajes, lo demás es completamente mío (Historia)

Capitulo:

**¿Cómo reconoces a un amigo?**

"_El aire golpea fuerte, lo sentía en mi pecho y podía ver como todo se acercaba, o bueno, como nosotros nos acercábamos, es divertido, y da miedo, pero, es divertido"_

Llegaron a Sindra, entraron por el pasillo a la cocina, con pasos rápidos, al abrir la puerta había varias personas, entre ellas Jafar

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Masrur, mientras Morgiana se escondía tras él, el hombre que la había asustado en la tarde estaba también ahí

-Sin perdió a Aladdin- Dijo Jafar con una pequeña marca de enojo en la cien- Ya le mande a buscarlo, y Alibaba también fue…bueno, aun así tenemos que abrir pero Sin no está, y y…-Masrur puso su mano en el hombro del albino- si…no debo preocuparme todo estará bien…- el de pecas aplaudió- empecemos, Pisti, ve y abre las puertas.

-Hai!- Grito una chica rubia de baja estatura y ropa de pirata, fue cuando noto que algunos de los presentes también vestían ropa de ese estilo

Jafar gritaba órdenes a diestra y siniestra mientras caminaba en la cocina para después salir de esta, Masrur tomo a Morgiana de los hombros para captar su atención, y la llevo a otra habitación, que era una sala con lokers

-Escucha, te llevare a la oficina de Sinbad, y te quedaras ahí ¿de acuerdo? En un rato iré por ti, no salgas a menos que sea importante- le dijo mirándola, la chica asintió, Masrur soltó un suspiro y la guio de vuelta a la cocina, donde subieron por las escaleras en espiral a una hermosa y grande oficina, que tenía una sala integrada- Morgiana, no te vayas a ir- le pidió, ella asintió y le vio salir por la puerta

Morgiana se puso a ver la oficina, era linda, se acercó al escritorio, donde había un calendario, y el día de hoy tenia escrito "Piratas" ladeo la cabeza sin comprender y siguió caminando por la habitación. Después de unos minutos escucho la puerta y se giró a ver quién era, encontrándose con el Rubio de la mañana, que cerró la puerta tras él y la miro

-Tú debes ser Morgiana- dijo sonriendo, se acercó a ella- Mi nombre es Alibaba – extendió su mano con amabilidad- Es un placer- La chica tomo la mano

-Mucho gusto Alibaba-kun- saludo ella de vuelta- Entonces Aladdin es el niño más pequeño- menciono como una afirmación

-Sí, aunque ahora Sinbad-san esta regañándolo por haberse salido sin permiso- le conto- En un rato subirá él también, normalmente es alguien muy divertido, pero ahora está algo caído por que no encontró lo que salió a buscar-

-¿y que era?-

-Hugo- contesto el rubio como si de lo más lógico se tratase

-¿Hugo?- pregunto ella extrañada

-Sí, es un perro que le dejo su papá, le cuida mucho, pero hace unas horas Hugo ya no estaba en casa – le conto él, para caminar y sentarse en un sofá- confió en que aparecerá, probablemente Kouha le está haciendo una broma

"Kouha"

-¿Ren?- pregunto ella creyendo conocer a la persona en cuestión

-Si… ¿le conoces?- pregunto el otro interesado

-Hoy fui a la librería con Masrur-san y lo conocí y a Hakurryu también- comento la chica acercándose a sentarse de igual forma que Alibaba

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar al pequeño peli azul, que se tallaba los ojos con fuerza para limpiar algunas lágrimas. Morgiana no pudo evitar pensar en lo tierno que era, vestido de un pequeño pirata, fue cuando miro de nuevo a Alibaba, que vestía ropa normal a diferencia del recién llegado

-Mira Aladdín, ella es Morgiana, la niña de la que Jafar hablo- le conto el mayor intentando que el más pequeño dejara de llorar

-si…-dijo mirando a la peli rosa un momento, después miro al rubio- Sin dijo que Hablara con Kouen-san para preguntar si Kouha tiene a Hugo- conto sentándose, y sonrió de la nada a mirar a Morgiana- ¿Es divertido vivir con Masrur? Porque él es muy grande y fuerte ¿sabes? Y conduce una moto, y dibuja genial y… es muy callado- eso último fue una queja

-….- Morgiana no supo que contestar, no tenía ni un día en ese lugar- No conozco muy bien a Masrur-san…-

-Masrur es una buena persona- dijo Aladdin parándose yendo al escritorio de Sinbad- Nos lleva a la escuela y va por nosotros para que nada malo pase, y me acompaña a pasear a Hugo cuando Jafar no puede- conto el menor- Una vez le regale un gato que encontré, y cuido a el gato para después dárselo a Pitsi

-vas a marear a Morgiana Aladdín…- dijo el otro, Mor se rio por todo aquello, fue cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, y Masrur entro, vestido también de pirata traía en sus manos unas bolsas que paso a dejar a la mesa del centro cuando

-MASRUUUUUUUUUR!- grito Aladdin tirándose sobre el más grande, que ni se inmuto por el menor, que se colgó de su brazo, dejo las cosas en la mesa

-Cenan bien por favor Alibaba- dijo mirando al mayor de ellos tres quien asintió

-Vendrás por nosotros cuando Yunnan cante verdad ¿verdad?- insistió el pequeño

-Yunnan no podrá venir- informo Masrur, y la sonrisa de Aladdin se borró- Sinbad aun busca que hacer.

-¿Judal-kun no está libre hoy?- Pregunto el pequeño mirando a Masrur con un poco de esperanza Morgiana noto que Alibaba miraba a la escena un poco divertido, después ella miro, y realmente; Masrur era enorme a un lado de Aladdin.

-Pasaron cosas, pero le comentare a Jafar- dice para intentar salir, no sin darle una mirada a Morgiana "Pórtate bien" se leía en ella, así que asintió


	6. ¿Estás cansado?

Hola! Mucho tiempo sin subir nada, me siento una malvada. Por una serie de cosas, al que es mi beta me ha dado una lección sobre lo que ya tenía escrito y tal, de buenas a malas enojada borre los 13 capítulos que ya tenía –que soy estúpida lo sé – y me tengo que poner ahora a iniciar de nuevo, pero ya escribo edito y subo en lugar de acumular.

Pues nada, el capítulo 6.

He, Magi no me pertenece que justo ahora me tiene con el Jesús en la boca de lo bueno que se está poniendo (sobre todo el chibi-chan que me quiero 2 para llevar)

**¿Estás cansado?**

Después de que Masrur saliera se quedaron como unos segundos en silencio para que el más pequeño presente se fuera a tirar a un sofá graciosamente

-Me aburro- comunico- Mor-chan, ¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto el chico-No, no me contestes, vamos a contestar todos, yo tengo 10- Miro a Alibaba

-16- contesto el rubio mirando a la chica, que sonrió de lado contestando "14", continuaron con algunas preguntas casuales; Color favorito, música, deporte, juego, y cosas así.

-Jafar dijo que eres hermana de Masrur – dijo el de cabellos azules mientras jugaban Póker los tres, Morgiana bajo los ojos, ya que eso era mentira- No te preocupes, yo soy sobrino de Sinbad como tu Hermana de Masrur- le conto con una sonrisa que animo a la chica

-Flor imperial- Dijo Alibaba para volver a ganar y hacer enojar a los otros dos.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de cabellos celestes, personalidad voluptuosa y ojos grandes y bonitos, vestida de pirata también

-Hola niños- saludo- Dice Jafar que los puedo llevar a ver a Judal- dijo con una sonrisa la chica, Aladdín corrió hasta ella, mientras el rubio ayudaba a Mor a ponerse de pie, bajaron por la escalera, y la chica los guio hasta una mesa- Quédense aquí- les dijo para desaparecer entre la gente.

Morgiana se puso a mirar como el lugar se veía aún mejor lleno de personas, todos los meseros y encargados estaban vestidos de piratas

-Mor-chan- la chica miro a los chicos frente a ella, el pequeño le hablaba- Judal-kun te encantara, bueno, lo que hará por que no creo que te agrade cuando le conozcas- dijo riéndose- Mira Alibaba-kun, ahí está Hakurryu Kyogoku y Kouha- señalo, Morginana giro al conocer los nombres, y vio a los chicos de la librería sentados en otra mesa con más personas

-Deben venir a ver a Judal- el rubio observo a la nueva integrante de aquel bote que tenía como capitán a Sinbad- Ellos son la familia Ren, son amigos y socios de Sinbad – le informo a la chica

-Conocí a Kouha-kun y Hakurryu-kun en la librería- le dijo al otro- parecen una familia grande-

Antes de decir lo que sea, las luces se bajaron centrando solo una que ilumino el escenario donde estaba un chico de largos cabellos negros en una trenza extraña, vestido igual de pirata, solo que sus pantalones eran de cuero entallado a sus piernas

-Yunnan no pudo venir el día de hoy, así que espero poder llenar el hueco que la falta de su voz vaya a dejar- dijo exponiendo su voz al micrófono exponiendo su voz que era sarcástica y burlona

Aplausos y abucheos se hicieron aparecer por igual, Morgiana siguió a los chicos que estaban con ella en los aplausos, aunque Aladdin grito "Judal" unas 3 veces

El chico no tardo más en tomar el tripie hacer una señal para que la música comenzara, por una banda en vivo que estaba en el segundo piso, para comenzar a cantar "Is my life" de Bon jovi, en cuanto empezó los gritos se hicieron presentes tanto de mujeres como de hombres en cada piso del lugar, además de seguirle en coros.

_Es increíble, realmente canta muy bien, además de que el estilo parece quedarle bastante natural, es como si realmente sintiera la canción, está cargada de sentimientos, no logro detectar ninguno, pero puedo tocarlos, su voz es firme en cada escalón que da, espero algún día poder imponer mi voz de aquella manera, aunque claramente no cantando _

Así continuo la noche, Judal cantaba highway to hell de ac dc en ese momento. Les llevaron la cena, que consto de mariscos, pero la pelirroja posaba su vista casi todo el tiempo en el chico en el escenario, después en otras personas que le veían, como la "familia ren" como habían dicho sus nuevos amigos, y Aladdin que parecía maravillado,"We will rock you" fue épica, ya que como la cultura indica cada persona en el lugar golpeo y aplaudió a ese ritmo que simplemente debes conocer si eres alguien que sabe de música y fue de hecho el cierre de aquella función.

Ahora solo había algo de música de fondo, el "artista" estaba comiendo en la mesa donde aquella aparentemente importante familia estaba, Aladdín fue a saludar sin dudar y se quedó allá un rato. Las personas se iban poco a poco hasta que dio el tiempo de cerrar, todos ayudaban a acomodar todo para irse a casa, las meseras ya se habían ido

Entonces escucharon "Radioactive" los tres pequeños giraron para encontrar a Judal sentado en el escenario comenzando a cantar con una acústica, que del daba un toque diferente a aquella canción, los demás siguieron con lo que hacían pero ahora con música de fondo, e incluso algunos siguieron los coros.

Termino en una sonrisa, Algunos aplaudieron, y otros como Jafar y Sinbad solo la observaron de lejos, el chico hizo una reverencia y bajo hasta acercarse al dueño del lugar, estirando su mano y mirándole serio

-Lo depositare a tu cuenta temprano- le dijo el de cabellos morados con una mirada seria, el azabache cerro su mano y el regreso a su lugar

-Judal-kun!- grito el pequeño de cabellos azules corriendo hasta abrazarle por la cintura y caderas- Cantaste muy bonito-

-Gracias Chibi- le contesto con una sonrisa, y se agacho para quedar a su altura- Que lindo te vez ¿Jafar te vistió?- le cuestiono aun con una sonrisa y un tono ligeramente amable

-No, fue Yamu- corrigió el menor

-Eso explica porque no te ves como una piñata o realmente ridículo- contesto para apretar su mejilla contra la del menor

El entrecejo de Jafar se arrugo, y se creó un poco de tención en el lugar, incluso la pelirrosa lo sintió

-Ya te vas ¿verdad?- dijo el peliblanco de forma hostil, él se separó de Aladdin para besar su mejilla

-Cuídate Chibi-chan- dijo levantándose caminando hacia la puerta

-Judal- Hablo Sinbad deteniéndola, este giro la cabeza a verlo- antes de que te vayas ve a cambiarte, no quiero problemas con Kouen-

-Yo no los quiero con tu novio, me cambiare en algún lado- dijo tomando una mochila que estaba encima de una mesa y la colgó en su espalda, abrió la puerta revelando que llovía, y aun así salió, el de larga cabellera intento seguirla

-Déjale- dio Jafar en tono molesto- Ya le ofreciste cambiarse no quiso…- se dio la vuelta rumbo a la cocina- Ya pueden irse-

Empezaron a irse, Masrur fue donde Morgiana

-Vamos- Estiro su mano hacia la menor, y esta la tomo con un sonrojo

-¡ADIOS MOR-CHAN!- grito el menor despidiéndose con una mano mientras la otra tomaba la de Sinbad que caminaban hacia donde Jafar, Alibaba se paró a un lado de ella

-Buenas noches- dijo besando la mejilla de la chica y caminando donde otro chico de cabellera blanca que se despedía de Masrur con la mano y salían

Masrur tomo un paraguas para él y la más pequeña, cada uno con uno, y salieron por la principal, le tendrían que dar la vuelta, pero Morgiana intuyo que Masrur no quería pasar por la cocina

La lluvia caía con fuerza, fue cuando Morgiana miro hacia un punto, donde escucho ruido y vio a Judal, que tenía puesto un abrigo que le cubría a los muslos mientras caminaba descalzo en la lluvia aun con su mochila

-Mira Masrur…es Judal-san- dijo señalando, el más alto miro y jalo a la menor hacia donde el otro

-Judal- le llamo, el chico se giró esperando los otros se acercaran a él - ¿Quieres que te acerque a casa?- le pregunto neutral

-No, está bien- Miro a la menor- será mejor que lleves a la pequeña a casa, podría enfermarse-

-Deberías pedir un taxi- le recomendó

-Pensé que Sin me pagaría- dijo en risa- Caminare a la oficina para ver si tengo suerte y me encuentro a Koumei ahí- se giró caminando- Hasta luego- se giró a caminar

Masrur alcanzo a Mor y le quito el paraguas para cargarla y taparla con el propio, corrió aun con la menor en brazo para darle el otro al menor

-Me lo das luego- dijo para girarse y regresar rumbo al restaurante con Morgiana en brazos que giro la cabeza para ver como Judal abría el paraguas y seguía caminado.

Entraron en el restaurante, aún estaba encendida la cocina y Masrur dejo el paraguas por ahí y a Mor en el suelo para entrar de golpe, la menor le siguió

Jafar estaba contando cosas, Aladdin estaba sentado en un mueble y Sinbad estaba tomando una botella de vino, los tres se giraron a ver a los llegados

-Masrur, Morgiana, creí que ya se habían ido- Dijo jafar con una sonrisa

-Afuera llueve- dijo acercándose a Jafar con determinación y solo le miro cuando estuvo cerca

-Oye María, ¿que tiene Masrur?- pregunto el dueño del restaurante

-Fuera vimos a Judal-san entre la lluvia, dijo algo sobre caminar a la oficina y que no le pagaste- dijo tras suspirar ante el error en su nombre- Es Morgiana por cierto-

Sinbad miro a Masrur tras la explicación de la chica

-¿Hasta la oficina? Está a 20 minutos- dijo acercándose - ¿No le dijiste llevarlo?-

-No quiso- contesto- y al parecer no llevaba dinero para un taxi- Jafar bajo la cabeza

-Seguro alguien le puede llevar, es bueno consiguiendo amiguitos- Esquivo a los dos más grandes y fue donde Aladdin y le cargo- Nosotros nos vamos a casa adiós Morgiana- el niño estaba callado y se dejó cargar acostándose sobre el cuerpo que lo levanto, con flojera, cerrando los ojos con sueño

-Yo llevare a Judal a con Kouen- dijo Sinbad caminado hacia el otro lado

Masrur asintió y salió con Morgiana tras Jafar, donde estaba su motocicleta, le dio a Morgiana su casco y se puso el otro, gracias a dios la lluvia había bajado considerablemente, aun así Masrur la junto aún más a su cuerpo, por si pasaba alguna cosa, llegaron a casa un poco más tarde de cuando llegaron, ya que el mayor fue más despacio por precaución a la lluvia. Cuando entraron dejaron las cosas y chaquetas en la entrada

-Baño- dijo Masrur a la pequeña, que subió a tomar otra ducha, mientras lo hacía escucho algunos ruidos, cuando salió se asomó entre el pasillo- ¿Lista?- pregunto Masrur saliendo de la habitación que sería de la chica, cerrando tras él Mor tenía una pijama caliente que era un vestido largo de mangas largas- Tu habitación aun no lo está- contesto- Puedes pasar a mi cuarto- dijo señalándolo- tomare una ducha yo- dijo rodeando a la niña

-Bien…- dijo cuándo el otro entro, miro la puerta del fondo y camino hacia esta, abrió la puerta de color negro roble con cuidado, para después maravillarse con la habitación, sus pies estaban en un suelo de madera lisa, la cama era grande y tenía cobertores Azul marino, buros color negro, un ropero igual negro, un espejo de cuerpo completo con marco azul turquesa en una esquina y una ventana que era tapada por cortinas del mismo color que la cama, pero lo que maravillo a la chica fue; Primero que nada, el respaldo de la cama, que consistía en un cuadro de un tucán sobre una rama y un fondo de árboles. Las paredes que se convertían en un collage enorme, de frases y dibujos, incluso en el techo, que era la noche llena de estrellas del lado de la cama y hacia la puerta comenzaba a amanecer, era genial, y fue aún más cuando en la esquina del techo vio "Massur" escrito en blanco, al igual que en el cuadro del Tucán, pero a un lado de la ventana había otro cuadro este era un león y estaba firmado con un "Muu"

Fue a sentarse a la cama a esperar al mayor, que no tardó mucho en aparecer con un pantalón pijama negro y una playera sin mangas color blanca, aun secaba su cabello con pereza, cuando termino colgó la toalla contra el espejo y fue a tirarse a la cama aun lado de Morgiana

-¿Estás cansado?- pregunto la chica, Masrur asintió para levantarse y subir a la cama bien, indicándole a la pequeña hacer lo mismo, ella gateo hasta donde las almohadas, El chico abrió la colchoneta para que ambos entraran bajo las colchas, Morgiana lo dudo y después pregunto- ¿A Jafar-san no le agrada Judal Kun?-

-No- contesto el otro- Judal es muy diferente y suele ponerse mucho contra todos le gusta molestar a veces- dijo para ponerse boca arriba

-Masrur-san…Gracias- dijo ella sin mirarle, el otro se acomodó para observarla- Me refiero, usted no tiene la obligación de cuidar de mí y aun así acepto tenerme con usted este tiempo y…-

-¿Te sientes una carga?- le pregunto, la niña no le miro y asintió un poco- Las casas temporales son cansadas, y llega un momento en el que no te encuentras a ti mismo- siguió el mayor, la otra oprimió los labios- Tu y yo somos parientes de alguna parte, y no importa realmente de donde, yo estoy aquí para ti, y eso es lo único, no creas que eres una molestia porque de una forma llegaste para cambiar mi vida, como yo intentare con la tuya, y espero que esa semana se convierta en años hasta que decidas salir de casa a vivir tu vida-

_No recuerdo que me hayan dicho algo más hermoso en mi vida, ¿mi reacción? Abrazarle como nunca he abrazado a nadie ni nada, después de eso nos quedamos dormidos, Masrur me dejo abrazarle hacía tiempo que no me sentía como una niña pequeña._

Pues bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero les guste y si tienen alguna critica o detalle que decir, los leo en los comentarios que me ayudan mucho a crecer

Un abrazo y tengan buen día.


End file.
